winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FabRoxyRox
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to leave a message at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. ' ' ' ' Note: I will not delete messages with talkboxes or signatures. But messages without talkboxes or signatures will be deleted in 3 days if the user do not message me back again with the signature or talkbox. 'Welcome'! Okay, Emmy. And can you give me the proper link? Because I can't find the "Request for Rollback" page... heheh.. ;D FabRoxyRox (talk) 10:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait. nevermind. I found the page :) FabRoxyRox (talk) 13:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hello FabRoxyRox, yeah you can delete pics. I've always noticed the fanmade pictures on that page, but i have not much time to edit it. by the way, i have seen your posts on Sarah's wall. Yes of course you can create a fanmade page . :) Sarah is inactive now, i think we 2 are only the active users in this wiki. And also, you have posted this right ? "Hi, Sarah! Can I create a page in this wiki? It's going to be about Helia, Flora's boyfriend. I am asking you because the rules said so :D (oh, and by the way, why is the home page empty???) :D Thanks, Bye!" yes you can create it. in behalf of the founder, i permit you to create the page. And oh, one thing, I saw your question on your own talk page. If you want to create talkboxes, just go to this page and copy the informations and paste them in your created page. Edit it and your done. If you can't do it, i'll do itfor you, just tell me okay? ? thanks for your contributions. WinxFan168 (talk) 07:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here:) A good and friendly Admin at your Service Thanx for everything roxannajune;) fly with me 10:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll love to help this wiki and I'll love to be friends with you.Can u really make one talk box for me also:) june;) fly with me 05:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Well......this is the pic and parrotgreen and aqua colour for the background and picasso blue for the text. june;) fly with me 06:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello FabRoxyRox! :) Glad to talk to you again , Uhm, For your first question, my answer would be NO, I am sorry, I am just an admin here. Sarah , (our founder) is the one making admins here in the wiki, you should talk to her. I'm sorry. For your second question, YES! You can make 2 or more talkboxes in just one template page. , it is calLed Merging. You can ask me for help if you don't know how to do it. :) WinxFan168 (talk) 07:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Emmy, Your loving Admin. ^_^ Hmmmp. its a complex thing , i can't explain it by talking(chatting), even I didn't learned it by just someone explaining me what to do. Maybe,you could just tell me the colors and the photo you want to be in your second talkbox,and I'll make it for you?? Do you agree? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyAdmin to the RESCUE ;;; :D Oh, okay, Roxy, well, do you want me to do the merge for you or not??? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyAdmin trying to H-e-L-P. :D Okay, Just send me the file name of the photo you want and tell me also the colors you want, by the way, we could just talk in the chatroom of this wiki just find the chat box, and click the start chat button, i'll be waiting for you there :) WinxFan168 (talk) 08:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere :D Wait, so you have made another template page? and you already created the talkbox? Well, everythings fine now, we can't use merging coz you have already two template page. WinxFan168 (talk) 09:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHEre :D Ok,I explained it in the above messagejune;) fly with me 09:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I did a little mistake above I wrote 'all of your happy,sad,angry talk box were coming on my talk box'but I actully meant all of your talk box were coming in my talk pagejune;) fly with me 03:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Same to u!!june;) fly with me 02:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes,I was asking you if you could make me a sign.pls june;) fly with me 06:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i think there's something wrong about the merging but, i have checked a thousand time and I have no f***ing idea what/ where i went wrong?? But i have asked Sarah now to fixed it, i hope she could do it. :( WinxFan168 (talk) 07:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here. :( Something's wrong!! :P Yeah. I liked it, but i an thinking of putting something more, i am planning to edit it later, just wait and you'll see, it will be a lot better. :) Will you let me do the honors? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere :D Planning for improvement :) Yeah, i really have to fix it in time. Really? thanks, I will not dissapoint you,. im sure you'll love it. :) And oh, by the way, can you please make me a signature, coz i'm not really good on that, please??? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere , Happy than ever :) ugm, can you please just choose the appropriate colors and sign for me? please pick them for me, coz i am not that really good in color combination. I want it to be joined, and the text will be "Hai ! Emmy here, A friendly admin, Feel free to ask me anything you want. " WinxFan168 (talk) 08:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere. :)